An electrified vehicle (EV) is a vehicle that can be propelled using electric power, i.e., an electric current. Examples of EVs include plug-in hybrid EVs (PHEVs), fuel cell electric vehicles (FCEVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs). The electric current can power an electric motor, which generates drive torque to propel the EV. The electric motor can be a three-phase electric motor that is powered by three-phase alternating currents (AC). The EV can include a battery system that provides a direct current (DC), which can be converted to the three-phase AC by a three-phase inverter.